A Time That Seemed Endless
by khknight
Summary: It all started with a school cruise. Then, a storm occured and shipwreaked everyone on a stranded island. They meet a mysterious girl who helps them survive on the island. And a boy is found floating in the water a few weeks later. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1 The School Cruise

Khknight : Hi! This is my first fan fic so don't laugh at it.

Sora : Of course they'll laugh at it!

Khknight : You shut up!

Riku : Ooooohhhhh! So intimidating!

Khknight & Sora : You stay out of this!

Kairi : I guess i'll do the disclaimer while those idiots fight. Disclaimer : Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, Sony Ericsson, or Yellowcard.

Khknight : Did you guys hear what she said 'bout us? (pulls out shotgun and other weapons) Get Her!

Chapter 1 The School Cruise

Sora's POV

"Sora? Sora? SORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. "Hurry up! You'll be late for school...again." my mom yelled. I groaned as I got up. My alarm clock read 7:15. "Oh shit!" I thought. I practicaly riped my clothes off and ran to the shower. Even though it was cold, i just squeezed shampoo into my hair while I just rubbed soap all over. I jumped out, grabbed my towel, and shot toothpaste in my mouth as i jumped for my toothbrush. I checked my alarm clock again. 7:20 "Wow, that was fast!" i thought in amazement. I put on nothin too stylish, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black converse, and my necklace with the crown on it(sound familiar?). I walked downstairs to see my obnoxious sister, Yuffie, at the table.

"Hey you lazy bum!" Yuffie screeched at me. "Cut it Yuffie." I snapped. "Stop it you two" "Thanks Mom." I said as i got my backpack and a slice of toast. "I gotta leave early so i can meet Riku, Kairi, and the others at the stop. Today's the cruise!." I replied. "I remember that!" Yuffie yelled. "We had to do a report on it." "I'm in a different class so I don't have to do it. So haha!" I yelled before I left.

(Later, at the bus stop)

Kairi's POV

"Riku! Kairi!" I heard a voice a call. I turned to see none other than Sora himself. "What's up buddy?" Riku said as he gave him a high five. "Cool it you two, the bus is here." I told them. The bus opened it's door and we got on. "Hi Kairi" I heard as I entered. "Hi Selphie." I greeted her. "Today's the cruise!" She was always her spunky self(don't ask). "So when are you going to ask him out?" "Ask who?" "You know! Sora." she said in a sing-song voice. "What?" "You two were made for each other. You have to do it!" Selphie begged. "Sora's my best friend! It'd be too weird." I defended.

Riku's POV

"Yo Tidus! Wakka! Didn't see you guys there!" I yelled to the back of the bus. "Ready for the cruise, man?" Wakka asked. "Yeah! Got my clothes, toothbrush, toothpast, towel, mp3, cdcases, and a bunch of other crap. What 'bout you Riku?" replied Sora. "Same stuff, but I got a new cellphone!" I bragged. "Which one? That small flip phone?" asked Tidus. "No, that Sony Ericsson phone that lets you take pics and make videos." I answered. "Awwww. I still have that Sony Ericsson phone that lets you take pics only." Sora whined. "I remember that last year, you got crushed by everyone in class, including the girls!" laughed Tidus.

Normal POV

The bus picked up Leon, Aeris, Cloud, and everyone else in class. Strangely, everyone was silent till they got to school.

(In class)

Everyone was just talking to each other about what they were going to during the cruise all week. Suddenly, the principal, also known as Mr. Highwind(i'll give you 3 guesses for his first name), came in the room. "Hey, where's Mr. Nomuya?" asked Lulu. "He called in sick. Now, you guys are the most behaved class in school. So, you will go on the cruise with NO supervision." he explained.

Sora's POV

First, everyone's eyes are booming and their jaws were on the floor. Next thing I know, everybody's cheering and yelling like Yellowcard's playing a concert!

(At the docks, in line to get on the boat)

"Hey Sora, this is a great time to make a move on Kairi." whispered Leon. I blushed like hell. "When will you guys get it? We're best friends. It'd be weird!" I snapped. "Come on Sora! Look at everyone! Cloud's got Aeris, Leon's got Rinoa, Tidus' got Selphie, Wakka's got Lulu, I got Namine, and you and Kairi don't have anyone but each other!" explained Riku. I saw his point and I knew I like Kairi but I always denied it. Maybe I should accept the fact I liked her...maybe even loved her. One problem though, does she like me too?

(Meanwhile, at the front of the line)

"Hey Kairi, can you hear what the guys are talking about?" Rinoa asked me. "Yeah, why?" "Oh my god Kairi, you don't get it?" Aeris asked me in an annoyed way. "No." "Kairi, they're right, you and Sora were meant for each other." begged Namine. I thought about it. I was always in denial about liking my best friend. But I always wondered, did he like me too? "Let's check that bulletin board. it should say who we're bunking with!" yelled Selphie. I looked in horror whenit said my name. I was sharing a room with Sora. Riku got Namine, Leon got Rinoa, Cloud got Aeris, Wakka got Lulu, and Tidus got Selphie. "Ok, this is very strange."said Sora. "It was nothin, I just hacked into the school database and changed the list. I was just going to see who I was going to bunk with but it was Wakka. Remember our trip to New York?" explained Riku. "Oh" "This is going to be a long trip." I thought.

Khknight : Well that was chapter 1! What'da think?

Sora : It sucked.

Khknight : Not talking to you. Kairi, can you take care of him?

Kairi : (has an evil grin) Gladly...

Sora : (gulp) MOMMY!

Khknight : Please review and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2 Fun & Love

Khknight : Hi everyone! I only got one review but it's better than nothing!

Riku : They only read it because of me.

Sora & Kairi : Hello! We're here too!

Riku : So?

Khknight, Sora, & Kairi : We're getting sick of you! (pulls out a bunch of weapons) DIE!

Riku : (gulp) Ooooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyy...since I'm in a hurry i'll do the disclaimer REAL quick. Disclaimer : Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, or Yellowcard.

Khknight, Sora, & Kairi : We're not done with you!

Riku : MOMMY!

Chapter 2 Fun & Love

Kairi's Pov

I walked to my room to get comfy and used to. Surprisingly, Sora was already there. "S-Sora!" "Oh, hey Kairi. THis cruise is going to be fun!" He replied. "Yeah, it will be." I muttered. "Why did Riku have to change the list?" I thought. I put my bag down and took out stuff i'd be using frequently like my cds, cellphone, mp3 player, visor, and other stuff and put them on the drawer next to my bed. Sora did the same and our hands...uh touched. "Uh...s-sorry." apoligized Sora. I smiled and said "S-okay." Our drawes were right next to each other, like someone moved them. I rearranged the stuff in my bag so if I was going to like, take a shower, I could get them quickly. Again, Sora did the same. "Looks like we have a lot in common." I thought. "Hey Sora, what are those doors near the entrance?" I asked. "Wha- Oh. We're connecting rooms with Riku, Namine, Cloud, and Aeris. They lead to their rooms. Remember to knock. We don't want to interrupt anything" Sora laughed. I thought for a moment, and finally laughed. We came outside to see a table was set up, everyone was playing games, and Riku brought his boombox out.

Sora's POV

I joined Tidus and Wakka who were playing Bullshit while Kairi joined Rinoa, Selphie, Namine, and Aeris at the bow to talk about, well, what ever girls talked about. Riku and Lulu listened to the radio to hear the weather for the week. Leon and Cloud, as usual, stood leaning on the table. We always wondered why the were so...quiet and how Rinoa and Aeris fell for them. "Hey guys! Did ya hear?" yelled Riku. "There should be a storm tomorrow." "That's a load of crap." snapped Tidus. "Yeah. Remember on Halloween, they sai it was going to hail?" muttered Cloud. "They're only right when it's something small, like if it's going to be windy."explained Selphie. "I guess you're right."said Riku. "Just relax Riku. It's going to be fine." I reassured him.

(Meanwhile, at the bow)

Aeris' POV

"There has to be a way to get them together." I thought. I suddenly got a great idea to get "A" and "B" together. "Hey girls! I got a plan to get Sora and Kairi together." I called "Oh yeah? What?" asked Namine. "Okay, here's what we do..." I explained my plan and they all agreed, even Lulu.

(That evening)

Cloud's POV

"Cloud! Can you come down here?" Aeris called. "Okay." I answered back. I walked to our cabin to find Aeris waiting. "What is it?" I asked. Aeris had an evil grin and laughed a little that made me pretty nervous. (gulp)

Leon's POV

"Leon! Can you help me with something?" Rinoa asked "Sure." I replied. I followed her to the cabin. "What do you need help with?" I asked as I entered the room. "This is going to be sweet." she whispered as she locked the door. "Uh oh."

Wakka's POV

"Hey Wakka! I got some chocolates! You want some?" yelled Lulu. "Ch-ch-chocolates?" I was a sucker for chocolates. I ran to Lulu in the cabin. "Where are they?" I frequently asked Lulu over and over. "Oh, I'll give you chocolate." she said in an evil way. I whimpered as she approched me.

Tidus' POV

"Oh Tidus! Can you help me find my toothbrush?" I heard Selphie yell from the cabins. "I'll be right there!" I yelled back. I walked to the cabins finding Selphie waiting on the door. "So where's that-" She cut me off and pulled me in the room. "No! Please! Stop! Not that! Noooooooo!"

Riku's POV

"Yo Sora, where'd everyon go?" I asked looking up from my cellphone. "Dunno. Must've went ta bed, all of them." he replied. "Hey Riku! I got a new Yellow card cd! Wanna listen?" Namine yelled from the hallway. "Oh yeah!" We all liked Yellowcard, especially their last album. "Hey Namine, have you noticed the screams from-" "Shut up!" she yelled as she pushed me in the room. "What's going on?" I asked. "Something nice." "Huh? No! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sora's POV

"I wonder where Riku went...ah well." I walked to the bow to find Kairi watching the sunset. "H-hey Kairi, mind if I join ya?" I asked. "Not at all." "Hey, have you listened what everyone's saying about us?" "Yeah, they think that..." I knew she didn't wand to finish it. We started blushing like hell. "What do you think of me?" she suddenly asked. "Wha- um... I think that you're nice, uh, funny, smart, um, pretty, and uh, have a great sense of humor. You're very generous and caring too." "Really? I think so for you too." she replied. "Wow, now I know what everyone means." I looked at her, she looked at me. Now, our faces came closer and, um, she brushed her lips against mine. "Ahhhh! Help!" "Oh no you don't Cloud!" snapped Aeris. We broke the kiss to see Cloud trying to get outside at the stern. "Uh oh." we said at the same time. "We really have a lot in common." I thought. We ran to their cabin to find something so horrible, that I can't repeat it a T-rated story. Use your imagination if you want to know. I close the door, turned to Kairi and said,"We never saw that." "Agreed."

Khknight : I know this one was cheesy but the torture made up for it right?

Sora, Riku, & Kairi : WRONG!

Khknight : (Pulls out Rocket Launcher) SHUT UP! (Fires)

BOOOM!

Khknight : Now that they've been settled, I won't update unless I get at least 15 reviews. Stay tuned.

Sora, Riku, & Kairi : Uhhhhhhh...please do what he says. He'll take his anger out on us then.


	3. Chapter 3 Why Did They Leave Us?

Khknight : Hi everyone! I'm very sorry about the review request.

Kahori : I'm sure you are.

Khknight : Wha- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Kahori : I was bored.

Khknight : (groans) Macduffygirl, please take care of her.

Macduffygirl : I'd love to. (takes kahori and throws her into a closet)

Sora, Kairi, & Riku : (crying) THANK YOU! THAHANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Khknight : (groans) Hey Macduffygirl, I'll take care of Sora and Kairi and you'll ... Riku.

Macduffygirl : Oh Riku! Come here! (takes riku and throws him in the same closet.

Riku : NO! I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK! WHO'S THERE?

Kahori : MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Khknight : Hey Sora! Kairi! (pulls out machine gun) DIE!

Macduffygirl : Ya done yet?

Khknight : ...yep. You wanna do the honors?

Macduffygirl : 'kay. Disclaimer : Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, including Kahori. She's mine.

Khknight & Macduffygirl : Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Why Did They Leave Us?

(The Next Morning)

Sora's POV

"Sora! Kairi! Wake up!" I heard someone yell. I woke up to see Kairi sleeping on top of me. "Ahhhh!" I yelled. "What happen?" Kairi asked. She noticed she was on top of me and jumped off. "Quit goffing off you two! We got a major crisis on out hands." Riku snapped. "What's goin on?" "I'll explain later. Pack your stuff. Everyone's waiting in the hall." We quickly shoved our stuff in our bags and ran out of the room. The first thing I noticed was Leon, Riku, Tidus, Cloud and Wakka were groaning like they got into a fight. "What's wrong with you guys?" Kairi asked. "You don't wanna know." replied Tidus. "Oh, yeah" We remembered what we saw last night. That was disturbing. "'Kay everyone, settle down. Well, earlier, I looked for the captain to see if we got anythin' to eat but I didn't find him, no crew either. I also noticed there was a huge storm comin' our way and the lifeboat was gone." explained Riku.

"Ooooookkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyy, two things. One, why would they desert us? And two, whose steering the boat?" asked Cloud. "OH, CRAP!" yelled Riku. "Now, everyone got everything?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. I'm going to help Riku find our way home." I replied. "No Sora! It's tto dangerous! You could die!" begged Kairi. "It's okay, we'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, you can come with me." I offered. She nodded and ran back to get her bag. "What was that about?" asked Lulu. "Oh um...well, me and Sora know we like each other so I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" answered Kairi. Everyone started cheering all on the sudden. "How can they cheer now?" I thought. "Come on Kairi!" I yelled. "Comin'!"

(At the bridge)

Riku's POV

"Man this sucks! I can't see a thing." I thought. "Riku!" I heard two voices call. "Oh no! The ghosts of the sea are calling out to me! I'm too young to die!" I screamed. "Riku, it's us ya bonehead! Kairi and Sora. We came here to help you!" one of the voices replied. I opened my eyes to see Sora and Kairi. "Oh, heh, sorry." "Have you seen anything yet?" asked Kairi. "Nope, the storm's blacked the sky. I can't see a thing." I complained. "Kairi, go neat the cabin hallway entrance so you can tell the others what's goin' on. I'll stay to help RIku navigate." Sora comanded. "Everyone, we haven't found anything yet but we will." I heard Kairi yell bellow. "Those two wer obviously meant together." I thought. "Hey Riku! See that island over there?" Sora yelled over the storm.

"Wha-" Suddenly a fish jumped into my face. "What the hell? Where'd this fish come from?" I yelled. "It's a flyin' fish. They can jump high out of the water." explained Sora. "Whatever. Just throw it in the water." I snapped. "Riku! Watch out!" yelled Sora. "Wha- Oh shit!" I yelled. We were ging to hit a bunch of rocks near the island we spotted earlier. "Tell everyone to hold on!" Sora yelled to Kairi. "Brace yourselves!" I heard Kairi yell."This is going to be a real boogie." I thought. We hit the rocks and WHAM! Sora and I went flyin into the beach. The last thing I saw was a dark figure coming from another part of the beach then...nothing.

(Sometime later)

"Ohhhh." I opened my eyes and saw wha looked like the inside of a treehouse. I looked atound and found everyone lying down with weird packs on their heads. I took down from my head one of the weird packs that seemed to be filled with water. "Oh good, one of you are up." I heard someone say. "Who are you?" "Hiya! I'm Kahori." she replied.

Khknight : Hey Macduffygirl, you can let Kahori out now.

Macduffygirl : Do we have to? Can't we just leave her there?

Khknight : Hmmmm... You have a point.

Macduffygirl : Yay! Can we throw a bomb in?

Khknight : Eh, sure.

Macduffygirl : Yay! (throws a bomb in the closet)

BOOM!

Khknight & Macduffygirl : Okay! Read and review! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4 Intro To The Island

Khknight : Hi everyone! Sorry it took me this long to update. I was having trouble coming up with things for the other chapters.

Kahori : Finally! Now these people can know who I am.

Macduffygirl : Yeah! She's my character you know.

Khknight : Calm down. You'll like this chapter.

Macduffygirl & Kahori : IT BETTER BE GOOD!

Khknight : I'll present it as soon as one of you two do the disclaimer.

Macduffygirl : Fine, I'll do it. Disclaimer : Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I own Kahori.

Khknight : Please enjoy! Kahori scares me.

Chapter 4 Intro to the Island

Normal POV

"Oh umm...I'm Riku. What happened?" he asked. "Well, I was fishing, when I saw something in the distance. I thought it was a whale so I didn't bother. Then I saw it come close and realized it was a boat. I still didn't bother. I was going to find another fishing spot when i heard a crash. I turned to see what happened and foud the same boat I saw earlier shipwreaked. First, I found you and checked your pulse since you showed barely any signs of breathing. You were alright but I checked someone else on the boat, your friend Sora I think, and he was still up but barely. He carried you and your friends to my place and laid them down. Suddenly, he collapsed on the floor but I figured he was exausted. I ran back to the beach to get some water and wood for a fire and somethin' for your heads." explained Kahori. "Wow, thanks." "No prob'. Come on. Let's get you warmed up. I got a fire going and some fish cooked." commanded Kahori. "Ok."

Riku's POV

"I know this girl is weird." I thought. I rubbed my eyes to get the blurs out. I noticed that she had silverish blue hair, gold eyes with a little blue, extremely long hair with a black ribbon, she wore a blue v-cut shirt with a silver long-sleeve under, blue pants, a black belt that looked like it was on ver tight, and black boots. "This girl is weird." I thought. I walked out of the treehouse to find Kahori waiting on something that looked like an elevator. "Like it? I got so tired of climbing up and down the tree that I made this." she explained as she operated it. "Man, you are weird." I muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT? AFTER I SAVED YOUR LIVES?" she screamed. Without warnig, she picked me up by the knees and threw me overboard. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screammed as I fell. WHAM! My face hit the ground. "Ohhhhhh..." I groaned. "Quit whinin' You only fell about six feet." she snapped. "I'll never make fun of girls again." I muttered.

Normal POV

"You just warm yourself up and have some fish 'kay? I'm going back up to see if any of the others are awake." she yelled to the ground. She was still a few feet up. To her surprise, they were all awake when they got there. One look of her and the boys say, "Are you an angel?" Unfortunately, the girls gave their boyfriends a bash on the head. "Excuse me, where's Riku?" Namine asked Kahori. "The bum? He's outside. You want me to take you to him?" she offered. Namine was steaming. "DON'T YOU CALL HIM A BUM YOU BASTARD!" she snapped running at her with a fist. However, Kahori dodged and threw her bellow to Riku. "So...who's next?" Everyone backed to the opposite side of the treehouse. "Come on, I'll take you guys down, but to be safe, only three people can go at a time, including me." she replied. Eventually, everyone was a the bottom. Kahori went to the beach to catch more fish while everyone else hungout near the fire.

(Later)

"Hey everyone! Who wants fish?" Kahori exclaimed when she came with fish. However, everyone looked rather green. "Uhhhhhh...you got anythin' else?" asked Selphie. "Ya, like fruit?" replied Wakka. "Sure. Gimme a stick." she asked. Leon found a straight, kind of burnt stick and gave it to her. Kahori swung against a random tree and fruit came down...hitting Cloud's head. "My hair!" he cried. "Shut up ya big cry baby." snapped Kahori.

Kahori's POV

"Man, this guy's sensitive." I thought. I went over to him and started poking him to see what made him tick. Without warning, I saw him make a fist a jumped back, dodging his swing. "HAHA! You'll never get me !" I thought. "So...who's ready?" I asked. "Ready for what? Beating our boyfriends?" asked Kairi. "No, we can do that later. We're going to check out the ship. We're going to look for stuff that can fix it, not to mention stuff like food and water." I exclaimed. "Oh, let's go then!" replied Sora.

(At the boat)

"Okay, we'll split into groups. Sora, Kairi, you'll check the stern and bow. Leon, Cloud, Rinoa, Aeris, you'll check the bottom parts of the ship. Riku, Namine, you'll check the bridge. And Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Lulu and I will check the cabins.

Normal POV

(At the bridge)

"Namine, you'll check the cabinets to the left, and I'll check the ones on the right." Riku commanded. They carefully checked all of the cabinets. Riku found a bunch of manuals, some bottled water, water, a lot of rope, and a fishing net. Namine found several surfboards, bags of chips, bags of marshmallows, and many towels.

(Outside)

"I'll check the stern and you'll check the bow." "Got it, Sora" Sora found many folking tables, some chairs, and a giant trashcan bag filled with plastc dining utensils. Sora went to the bow to chck what Kairi found. "Hey Sora, I didn't find anything." "Oh. That's okay. Can you-" Sora was cut off by a kiss that caused them to fall to the ground...

(In the cabins)

"Well, I found our bags. Anybody find anything else?" reported Selphie. "Let's take the blankets and matresses. Let's get the captains's for Kahori. I don't wanna sleep on the ground!" whined Wakka. "Good! Now my back can stop aching every morning." Kahori cheered as she cracked her back. "I'll gather the bathroom curtains and those little soaps and shampoos." replied Lulu. "Perfect. There's a waterfall near my place." replied Kahori. "I'll double check the cabins for anything else." offered Tidus and everyone got to work.

(In the haul)

"Leon, Rinoa, check the keen. Me and Aeris'll check the off end of the ship." Leon found some basketball equipment, a few footballs, and some soccerballs. Rinoa found candles, matches, batteries, volleyballs, some diving equipment, and a couple of plastic poles. Cloud found a few gallons of gas, oil(many types of oil) and cold water. Aeris found metal tiles, plaster, and power tools.

(Outside the ship)

Everyone met outside and brought everything they found. Well, after they found Sora and Kairi makin' out. "So this is what we got huh? This is great! We'll make it with everything we got!" cheered Sora. "Are you sure? What if we run out of supplies?" asked Rinoa. "We won't . Besides, look how much we have! We got ,like, a mountain full of supplies!" assured Sora. "Ya know, I don't think we're going to fit in my place. I think we should build more treehouses!" Kahori requested. "Cool, but let's just build a few, six for us, one for hangin' out like if it's rainning, we can spend the day there, and one for storage." "That's fine with me. Everyone else?" replied Kahori. Everyone else cheered and got to work.

Kahori : Macduffygirl! Come here! This chapter sucks! (pulls out M4 and shoots)

Macduffygirl : HAHA! You missed! (pulls out uzis and matrix theme plays)

Khknight: (groans) Sora, Kairi, Riku, please put her in a cage or something.

Sora, Kairi, & Riku : (grabs Macduffygirl and drags her to a cage)

Macduffygirl : (breaks free from their grip) DIE!

Khknight : Oh well. R&R and stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5 I Am Riku, Hear Me Roar!

Khknight : Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

Sora, Riku, & The Rest of The Guys : Yeah! We enjoyed seeing Kahori!

Kairi, Namine, & The Other Girls : (gives the boys a whack on the head) You have girlfriends already you assholes!

Khknight, Macduffygirl, & Kahori : (watches the girls beat up the boys)

Khknight : Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Macduffygirl : Kahori does!

Kahori : Wha- No! Fine. Disclaimer : Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters or Yellowcard.

Khknight : Macduffygirl, can you take care of them?

Macduffygirl : Okay! (pulls out rocket launcher and fires)

Khknight : Now that they've settled down, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 5 I Am Riku, Hear Me Roar!

Normal POV

"Hey Leon! Hand me that rope, would ya?" Riku yelled holding a leaf roof together. "'Kay!" Leon yelled back running to him with the rope. "I'm done everyone!" Tidus yelled. Everyone ran to see his work. "Tidus ya bonehead, you made queen-sized bed frames instead of twin-sized bed frames!" Rinoa snapped. "I guess we'll have to put the matresses together." replied Kairi. Everyone but Kahori blushed. "Yay! I get a big bed!" cheered Kahori. After two days of working, they had finished building the treehouse and organizing everything. Also, they brought furniture from the ship to the houses. Tidus had to make new bed frames because the ones from the ship had holes in them. "Okay, we're done! Hurray! What do we do now?" cheered and asked Selphie. "I dunno. You wanna explore the jungle?" asked Kahori. Everyone nodded they're heads. "We're off!" cheered Kairi.

(Moments later, walking through the jungle)

"Hey Kahori, how'd you get to this island anyway?" Aeris asked. "Ya know, I never thought about that. I've never thought about it. I've lived here all my life. Heck, I don't even know my own birthday!" replied Kahori. "Oh, sad." Aeris whispered to herself."Hey Kahori, have you been to this part of the island?" Leon asked. "No, why?" "I was wondering if-" WHAM! Leon walked into a large log and nearly knocked himself out, onto the ground. "Leon! Are you okay?" Rinoa asked as she put his head up."If I am elected Miss Destiny, I'll swim in a pool full of chocolate and ice cream and read to you all the story of the bunny." replied a dazed Leon.

Everyone crowded around him with freaked out and strugglling-not-to-laugh faces. Kahori got a stick and bashed him on the head. "Uh...what?" asked Leon. "You're okay!"cheered Rinoa. "Oh...my head." "Come on, you can lean on me." Rinoa replied. "Hey guys! Look up!" yelled Sora. There were a bunch of giant twisted branches.

"Hmmmmm...I got an idea!" Riku muttered. Riku ran to the beginning of the branches and climbed the tree they were connected to. "Riku! What the hell are doing?" Tidus yelled. They ran after him and saw him at the top of a tree. "Watch this! I saw it in a movie once!" he yelled below. "Don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do." Cloud whispered. "Okay, I will tell you! He's going to slide down the branches!" replied Kahori. "I was being serious!" Cloud snapped.

Riku slid down the branches doing tricks, trying to look cool. Unfortunately, he tripped on a rock and came...WHAM!...crashing down. "You've been watching jungle movies, haven't you?" Namine asked him. "I don't wanna talk about it." replied Riku muffled. "Come on." Selphie replied dragging Riku. "Hey guys! Come here!" Kairi yelled. A giant cliff was the end of the line. "So, we can climb the THAT, or we can climb that tree and jump across." replied Sora. "The tree." everyone said in unison.

Everyone grabbed a side of the tree and started climbing. Riku was the first to reach the top but, sadly, noticed some vines and got another stupid idea. He waited for everyone to reach the top so hecould show off...again. "Hey! Watch this! I saw this at the zoo once!" RIku yelled as he jumped for a vine."Monkey cages?" Wakka whispered. "Monkey cages." Lulu answered. Riku swung vine to vine but the last one had no vines near it so he hung on to it. As some of you expected, the vine eventually tore and Riku came...WHAM!...crashing again. "No more zoos for you! I'm only taking you to Destiny Land from no on!" Namine yelled.

Kahori climbed down to get Riku. To make sure he was alive, she got a stick and started poking him everywhere. "Quit it!" Riku snapped getting up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! A ZOMBIE!" Kahori screamed as she beat Riku up with the stick. "Stop! Riku's not a zombie!" Rinoa yelled. "Oh, sorry." "Uhhhhh...shut up." Riku groaned. "Wow, what a view!" Sora exclaimed. "We can see the whole island from here!" agreed Kairi. "So, there are only trees, many cliffs, and this jungle here, huh?" replied Cloud. "Hey guys! Gather some of those vines, wood, and some sticks! I got an idea!" Kahori commanded. They gathered the supplies and brought it back to camp. "Sora, can you help me with this? The rest of you can just have fun at the beach. Today's perfect for it!" Kahori replied.

They nodded and ran to the beach. Sora ran to the supply treehouse for tools. The others got a folding table, some chairs, Riku's boombox with his Yellowcard cd, and a football. They all changed into their swim wear since the guys were going to play in the water and the girls just felt like it. The guys played football in the water, the girls played old maid, Sora and Kahori worked on her idea, and Kairi watch them closely to make sure nothing happened. You'd be worried to if your boyfriend or girlfriend worked with a nice boy or girl.

(Minutes later)

"We're done! Come take a look!" Sora called. Everyone ran to camp to see vines were tied between the treehouses and there were giant baskets with little roofs connected to the vines stationed at each treehouse. "We created a trolley system so it yould be easier to get around. I made little gates too so they don't end up in the middle." Kahori explained. "Awesome!" "That's so clever!" "Nice job." Even I"m impressed." "Shut up Cloud." replied Kahori. "So are we going to party or what?" Sora asked. "YEAH!"

Khknight : Where's Riku?

Macduffygirl : He's in the hospital. Riku was sent into a coma by Kahori for stealing her laptop.

Khknight : Ah well.

Macduffygirl : I'm bored now. You wanna blow up everything?(takes out rocket launcher and throws one to khknight)

Khknight : Eh, okay.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Khknight & Macduffygirl : Okay, please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Kung Fu Couple

Khknight : Hello everybody! This chapter'll be the one where you get to met the secret person!

Kairi : Is it Ansem?

Sora : Is it Cid?

Riku : Is it one of those guys from the disney worlds?

Khknight : No, no, and definetly no. This is someone you don't know. But don't worry. He's cool.

Kahori : He better be or you're screwed.

Khknight : Calm down. You'll like him...

Macduffygirl : So who is it? I'll do the disclaimer! Disclaimer: Khknight does not own Kingdom Hearts, Green Day, Yellowcard, Simple Plan,or the characters. I own Kahori. He probably owns the new character.

Khknight : I'll tell you during the story 'kay?

Macduffygirl : Yay! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6 Kung Fu Couple

Everybody headed back to the beach while Sora and Kahori changed. Rinoa took out the volleyball equipment and the fishing net for the net. "Hey guys! You wanna play volleyball?" Rinoa yelled to everyone when she finished setting the area up. Everyone nodded their heads and went to the area. Riku switched his cd with the cd filled with everyone's most favorite songs. Sora's was Memory by Sugarcult, Kairi's was Only One by Yellowcard, Leon's was Breathing by Yellowcard, Rinoa's was I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan, Cloud's was Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day, Aeris' was Perfect by Simple Plan, Tidus' was American Idiot by Green Day, Selphie's was Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard, Wakka's was Holiday by Green Day, Lulu's was Untitled by Simple Plan, Riku's was Shut Up by Simple Plan, and Namine's was View From Heaven by Yellowcard. They played volleyball boys against girls. The girls played like pros but the boys kept on bumping into each other so they eventually lost. "Hey! What's that? In the distance!" Selphie yelled. Everyone turned their heads to see someone floating in the water. "Hang on! I'm going to check it out." Leon replied as he dove into the water. He returned with someone on his back and set him on the ground. "Uhhhhhhh...where am I?" he asked. "Don't worry, we'll help you. I'll take him to my place. Keep enjoying yourselves." replied Kahori.

At Kahori's treehouse

Kahori's POV

"This guy's kind of cute." I thought as I laid him on my bed. I checked his pulse but he was just resting. I removed his bag and set it on the floor. "Hmmm...waterproof. Amazing what they come up with these days." I said to my self. "Ohhhh..." I heard. I looked up to see him sitting up. "You okay now?" I asked. "Yeah. Where am I?" "My island" I answered. "Oh, how did you and those people get here?" he asked. "Well, they were shipwreaked in a storm during their school cruise and I got no fuckin' clue." "Ummm...I'm Shibo. Shibo Yamikari." "I'm Kahori. Kahori Inouye." "Well, I don't remember a thing except a storm." "Hey, you wanna play?" "Sure why not." he replied. I went back to the beach leaving Shibo to change. I explained to everyone his story. "You like him don't you?" Kairi asked. I blushed. "WHAT? No! I'm just helping him." "Uh huh, right." Namine replied. They returned to their games, leaving me sitting near the table. "Hey, wanna play crazy eights?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Shibo holding a deck of cards. "Sure, can you teach me?" "Okay, what you have to do is..." He explained it to me but I wasn't really listening. When I first saw him, he was wearing a red bandana and he still still wore it now. "I wonder why..." I thought. "Hello? Do you get it?" he asked snapping me out of my trance. "Huh? Um...can you explain it to me again?" I asked. Eventually,we were playing.

Shibo's POV

"These people are weird. Eh, what do I know, I wear my bandana all the time." I thought. "Hey! Your move!" Kahori yelled. "Oh! Sorry." I replied. "So, where are you from?" she asked. "I'm from the Destiny Islands." "They are too!" "Oh, maybe they live on one of the other islands. I've never seen them before." "Let's see if we can jog your memory. Sora's the one with spikey brown hair, Kairi's the one with long red hair, Riku's the one with long silver hair, Namine's the one with long blonde hair, Leon's the one with long brown hair, Rinoa's the one with long black hair, Cloud's the one with spikey blonde hair, Aeris is the one with long brown hair, Tidus is the one with shorter spikey blonde hair, Selphie's the one with shorter brown hair, Wakka's the one with orange hair, and Lulu's the one with black hair covering one of her eyes." she explained. "Nope, not a clue." I replied. "This girl's pretty, and nice too." I thought. Unlike her, the girls back at school were either pretty and mean or ugly and trying to be nice. "You wanna play 2 on 2 volley ball?" she asked. "Sure, I pick Sora." "Then I pick Kairi!" she replied. Sora surved and the game was on. Kahori and I spiked while Sora and Kairi passed it to us. We kept on spiking the ball to our heads so we stopped after a while.

"Hey! Come on everyone! Let's surf!" Riku yelled taking out a bunch of surfboards. "We don't know how to surf!" Kahori and I said at the same time. "We do." Everyone else replied. "We'll teach ya!" Tidus offered. We paddled out to the water and they explained and demonstrated to us surfing. After hours of trying, Kahori and I got the hang of it. Eventually, the sun started to go down so we paddled back to shore. We put the equipment away and changed our clothes. I wore my usually wardrobe, my bandan, my necklace with the big cross, my orange billabong shirt, black pants, my sparing gloves, and my low-cuts. We walked to the beach where Leon, Cloud, and Riku started a fire, rolled logs over to sit on, brought marshmallows and Riku's boombox, and gathered twigs. Everyone were sitting in couples, leaving Kahori and I to share a log. "I was saving this for a dance but this is a better occasion." I heard Riku whisper to Sora. I watched him switch the cds. It was a bunch of slow songs but it was still rock, like Yellowcard. I knew everyone thought we liked each other. I liked Kahori and I could tell she liked me too.Kahori yawned, turned to me, and said, "I'm going to take a walk." "I'll join you." I replied. I looked at everyone to see them grinnig. "We'll be back" Kahori replied as we walked down the beach.

Later, after walking silently for a few minutes

"So, what grede you in?" "9th, Derge High." "Oh, they're from Destiny High. It even says so on the boat." Kahori laughed. "Weird" "Do you have any friends?" "No. I've always been a loner at my school. So I've never had real emotions. The only time I talk to anyone is if it's like P.E., a group project, or something like that." "Oh, sad. I've always been alone too. At least as far back as I can remember. I've been alone for such a long time, I don't think I've had real emotions either." We continued talking and learning more things about each other until it started to rain. "Oh no." Kahori cried. "There! That cave!" I shouted over the storm. We ran in and crashed into a wall. "Huh, small cave." I thought. I noticed some roots, broke some off, and made a fire. "You okay Kahori?" "Yeah." "Good. In the afternoon, I would visit my master on one of the hills near town and practice swordplay of many styles." "I go out late at night to practice martial arts. I don't remember learning martial arts either." "You wanna spar? I'll find a small stick to use." "Sure, I could use the excercise." she replied. I got a stick and decided to use my custom style. I've never used it before. She took her position and waited for someone to make a move.

Normal POV

Shibo took the first move and in a flash, he was right in front of Kahori with the stick about the slash. Luckily, Kahori blocked it and threw kick to his face. Shibo was headed for the wall when he regained his balance and kicked against the wall throwing himself into Kahori with the stick hitting her stomach. Shibo jumped back and Kahori slid to the opposite side. They charged at each other and in a flash, they had done their attack and stood at the opposite sides of the cave. After a couple seconds, they both collapsed and came together. "You're good." Shibo congratulated holding his side. "You're not too bad either." Kahori replied with her arm around her stomach. They sat by the fire but it eventually went out after a few seconds. Shibo pulled out a chemlight and activated it. "What's that?" Kahori asked. "It's a chemlight. I keep one with me whenever I travel.

Unfortunatley, it won't keep us warm. We'll have to share our body heat." "How do we-" She was cut off by Shibo who pulled her into an embrace. "Th-thank you." Kahori whispered as her's and Shibo's faces came together and their lips brushed against each other. Kahori broke the kiss and noticed the rain stopped. "Come on, we better go. Everyone's probably worried." Kahori replied. They ran to camp to find the hang out treehouse with a candle lit in the window. They got in the elevator and got up quickly. "You're okay! We were so worried." Selphie cheered. "Don't worry, we were safe." Kahori assured. "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" TIdus asked. "Ummm...I don't know." Shibo replied. Kahori looked at him with a hurt look. "Just kiddng, yeah I think we're a couple." Shibo replied. "Let's go ta bed. I'm pooped." Riku replied. "Yeah, let's go." Cloud agreed. They went to their tree houses and Kahori and Shibo got in bed and fell asleep happily.

Khknight : Well there you have it. The mystery person is revealed. He's my own character.

Macduffygirl : Like I own Kahori!

Shibo & Kahori : WE AREN'T OWNED BY ANYONE!(takes out rocket launchers and shoots it)

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Shibo & Kahori : Please R&R and stay tuned! DIE!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Khknight & Macduffygirl : SOMEONE CALL 911!


	7. Chapter 7 Let The Games Begin!

Khknight : Hello everyone! School's been hard but I'm okay!

Riku : Yeah right.

Khknight : Shut up or I'll make ya do something stupid in the story.

Riku : You wouldn't.

Khknight : Try me.

Riku : Fine, I'll stop. I'll do the disclaimer too. Disclaimer : Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and any of the characters except Shibo. Khknight owns Shibo and Macduffygirl owns Kahori.

Khknight : Very good. Here's the next chapter!

Riku : Enjoy!

Chapter 7 Let The Games Begin!

Normal POV

Shibo awoke finding Kahori's head resting on him. In a few seconds, Kahori awoke too. "Mornin'" "Mornin'" Kahori smiled back. Shibo got up, put on his shoes, took the trolley to the supply treehouse, took some fishing bait out, took the trolley back, and got his fishing rod out of his bag. "Where are you going?" Kahori asked. "I'm going to catch breakfast." he replied. "We can catch breakfast together." Kahori flirted. "It's okay. How about I catch breakfast and you start a fire?" Shibo requested. "Ummm...sure. That's cool." she replied. They took the elevator down, Shibo ran to the beach, and Kahori started a fire. She gathered some fruit too remembering last time. Eventually, everyone else woke up and came outside. Shibo returned later with his arms holding bundles of fish "Wow, how did you learn how to fish so good?" Selphie asked. "Practice. Every Saturday, I'd go to the docks and catch some fish for dinner. Actually, the rest of my family would eat the fish. I hate fish." Shibo explained. "Weirdo." Leon muttered. "Shut up Leon. At least I'm doing something nice for my family!" Shibo snapped. They ate their breakfast, went back to their treehouses to change, took out some equipment, and headed to the beach.

Later, after playing several games

Soon, everyone played every game they could think of and eventually, just sat on the sand. FInally, Wakka snapped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He screamed. " Wakka! Calm down!" Lulu pleaded. "NEVER!" Wakka screeched. He laughed maniacally and did something so horrible to a tree, I can't repeat it in a T-rated story. Again, use your imagination. "Well, this is better than nothing. I'll be right back." Riku replied running to the supply treehouse. ""Kay." Everyone replied sitting on the sand watching Lulu chase Wakka while Wakka went of the deep end. Riku came back with chairs, bags of chips, and water bottles. "Did I miss anything?" Riku asked passing out chairs and food. "Well, he tried to rip his head out but his hands kept on slipping." replied Rinoa. "And he took off his pants but fortunately, he was wearing boxers." added Sora. "Also, he did the most scaring thing he can do to us." replied Cloud. "What?" "Well, he...his...and...but Lulu...up."(the dots are real quiet whispers so use you imagination)whispered Cloud. "Now we're scared for life. I wanted to get a crab and have it snap my eyes out!" Kahori cried. RIku said nothing. He just stood there and his eyes twitched. "Riku? Are you okay?" Namine asked. "I'm scared now too. Even though I was told about it." Eventually, they got bored of watching Wakka and Lulu. "Hey, I got an idea. Who wants to spar?" Sora asked. "Sweet! I could use some action!" Tidus cheered.

Moments later

After about an hour, they finished their sparing weapons. Shibo, Riku, Sora, Tidus, Leon, Cloud, Kahori, and Kairi crafted swords out of wood and smoothed them with sand and rocks. Wakka and Lulu had been whacking trees for coconuts to throw. Selphie tied a couple sticks with a vine together to make a nunshaku. Rinoa and Namine made a couple bows with rope and sticks and gathered thin twigs for arrows. Aeris found a long smooth stick to use as a rod. They held a tornament to see who was the best that took about five hours to get to the final round. Shibo was up against Kahori. "It won't ba a tie this time." Shibo whispered. "Yeah, I'll win for sure." Kahori chuckled. "Oh yeah? Then no holding back this time!" Shibo replied. They went to opposite sides of the beach and took their positions. This time, Kahori took the first move. She charged at him, slid stopping at his feet and did an upward slash that set him flying. Shibo regained his balance and landed on his feet. Once he hit the sand, he kicked against it and swung his sword and Kahori making her tumble back. Shibo jumped to the opposite side, Kahori got back on her feet, and they got ready to charge. Just when they were going to charge, they heard a high-pitched squeal.

Everyone turned their heads to see a crowd of boars charging at them. Shibo and Kahori took a step towards the jungle, out of the way. Riku took a step towards the ocean, out of the way. Everyone else, however, were chased by the boars on the beach back and forth. Later, Riku tried to cross over to Shibo and Kahori. Unfortunately, he got trampled by everyone. TIdus eventually got fed up with running so he whacked one right on the head, knocking it dead. "Everyone! Hit them on the head! It's their weakpoint! Split up so we can get rid of them quick!" Tidus yelled. They nodded and ran in different directions.

Two headed for Shibo and Kahori who ran into the jungle. The two boars ran in too but lost them. Suddenly, Shibo was on the boar's backs and did a little rodeo. Kahori did the same and eventually they bashed them on the heads. At Sora's position, he still ran but stopped, threw himself into the boar, and slashed at it. At Kairi's position, she was still running but jumped over it and at the right moment, she gave it a smack on the head. At Selphie's position, she turned around and whipped the boar to death. At Cloud's position, he did his infamous charge and the boar collapsed. At Aeris' position, she threw her rod at the boar sending it flying. At Leon's position, he stopped running and with a single swipe, he sent the boar into a tree. At Rinoa's postion, she ran into the water and shot a twig to the boar's mouth when it squealed, choking it. At Wakka's position, he jumped against a tree, sending him high in the air, giving his throw at the boar a lot of force. At Lulu's position, she threw her coconut over her head, luckily hitting the boar right between the eyes. At Riku's position, he jumped in front of the boar and slashed it after a quick jump. Finally, at Namine's position, she ran into the water and rapidly shot twigs at the boar.

They met up at camp where they brought the dead corpses. "Yay! Tonight, we feast!" Riku cheered. They washed up at the waterfall, changed at the treehouses, and cooked the boars. "What a day! I could use the nutrition. I'm pooped."exclaimed Sora while they ate dinner. "Yeah, we should spar more often at home." Suddenly, it became very quiet. "This is going to be hard leaving." replied Cloud. "Yeah, and I'm not sure if I want to leave or not." Kahori replied sadly. "We'll talk about it and maybe the mayor can include this island with the Destiny Island." Shibo assured. "Yeah, and maybe there's something in the islands that can restore your memory!" yelled Selphie. They went to bed after dinner. However, Kahori wasn't sleeping, instead, she was thinking about departure. She took the elevator quietly down and went to the beach. Shibo, who was pretending to be asleep, followed her to the beach. "Hey." he said as when he arrived. "Hey." "You okay?" "Yeah. I mean no! I don't know. I'm just thinkin' about departure. I want to go with you guys but I don't wanna leave the island." she explained. "Don't worry, we'll work it out with the mayor. This island will be a part of the Destiny Islands. It can even be our, no , your private island." Shibo reassured. "Yeah, you're right." she replied as they sat together watching the stars.

Khknight : Soooooooooo...how was this one?

Kahori and Shibo : It was okay.

Khknight : Really?

Riku : No.

Khknight, Kahori, & Shibo : WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PAIN? (pulls out weapons and starts shooting)

Khknight : (stops shooting) Please review and give me some ideas. I'm desperate! (starts shooting again)


	8. Chapter 8 Is It Done Yet?

Khknight : Yo, Yo, Yo, KHKNIGHT's back in the hizzhouz! HOLLA!

Sora & Riku : (start break-dancing)

Shibo : Uh...are you guys hyper or something?

Macduffygirl, Kairi, & Kahori : SUGAR! Sugar, sugar, sugar SUGAR!

Shibo : Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. I guess I have to do the disclaimer. Disclaimer : Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters except me. Macduffygirl owns Kahori.

Khknight, Sora, Riku, Macduffygirl, Kairi, & Kahori : Join us, JOIN US!

Shibo : Riiiiiiiiiight. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy while I rend of these sugar zombies!

Chapter 8 Is It done Yet?

"Bzzzzzt!" "Wakka! Careful with that drill!" Riku yelled. The sound had awoken the girls. They came down from their treehouses to find the boys working on the boat. "How long have you guys been working on the boat?" Aeris asked. "I dunno. Maybe 3 or 4 hours. All I know is that we've been working for some time. We've been reading the manuals too." Tidus explained. "We got breakfast fixed. You ladies just eat and relax, we already ate." Shibo exclaimed. "Okay!" the girls yelled as they ran for breakfast. After that, they brought some equipment out and set it at an area where they can see the boat. Eventually, they played every game they could think of and just sat on the sand tanning. "I'm bored." complained Kairi. "Yeah. I'll go check if the boys are done!" cheered Selphie. She skipped over to the boat and watched them for a few minutes. "Is the boat done?" she asked. "No." Sora replied carrying bottles of oil inside the boat.

"Awww..." Slephie whined as she walked back to the beach. "Well?" Kairi asked when Selphie came. "Not done yet." she replied. "I'm dying here!" Lulu cried. "The light...it's calling to me...it wants me to come closer." Aeris said deliriously. "Don't go towards the light!" Kahori cried. "on second thought, go ahead." Kahori replied as she pushed Aeris towards the sun. "Yay!" Aeris cheered as she jumped at the sun. "Bet ya a buck she won't last 2 minutes." Rinoa muttered to Namine. "Bet ya she won't last 5." Namine muttered back. "Your on!" Rinoa cheered. So, Rinoa and Namine watched Aeris jump at the sun, Kairi, Selphie, and Kahori stared at the sun, and Lulu ran around in the water trying to cool herself off and give her something to do. Once again, unfortunatley, they eventually sat in the sun again. "Does anyone smell bacon?" asked Kairi. "Yeah, I found a dead boar along the shore and gave it a burial." explained Selphie. "EEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" everyone screamed.

Moments later

"Done!" Riku yelled. "Yay!" the girls cheered as they got up from the sand. They had been cooking in the water for some time now. "Oh, wait. Never mind. Wakka just made a hole in the boat." Riku replied. "Awww..." the girls cried in disappointment, "I told you to keep him away from the power tools!" Cloud scolded. The girls fell to the ground and stared at the sky once again. "Take me now, TAKE ME NOW!" Namine shouted at the sky. " Done!" Riku yelled. " Reeeeeeaaaally?" the girls asked. "Wait, false alarm. Wakka made some dents." Riku yelled as he pulled rocks off the side of the boat. " This is starting to kill me." Kahori complained.

A Few More Moments Later

"Done!" Riku cheered as he walked to the location where the girls were."Uh...what's going on?" Namine was sitting at the base of a tree with a twitch in her eyes. Kairi was hitting her head on another tree. Aeris was swimmming...in the sand. Kahori was running around in circles. Lulu was floating face down in the water. Rinoa was laughing uncontrolably, staring at the sun. And Selphie, well, you don't wanna know. "Uh...okay. Well, the boat's done for sure! We tied Wakka to a tree so he wouldn't mess it up again." Riku explained. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" the girls growled. "gulp Mommy!" Riku squealed. "DIE FUCKER!" the girls screamed as they chased Riku back and forth on the beach. "Do you think we should help him?" Shibo asked Sora while watching Riku and the girls."Eh, he'll be okay." Leon muttered lying down on the stern. "Besides, I'm tired from fixing the boat." Cloud muttered leaning against the boat.

About an hour later

"Eh, I'm bored. You guys wanna make a dock for the boat for departure?" Shibo asked. "Eh, sure. We got nothin' better to do." Tidus replied. So they built a dock for the boat while the girls chased Riku back and forth on the beach.

That Night

"Sorry Riku. We were so bored, I guess we went crazy." Rinoa apoligized. Riku groaned as he moved his body. The girls beat him up so badly, they had to make a full body cast out of wood and vines. "Here, I'll feed you." Namine offered bringing a plate of steak to him. "Get away from me." Riku snarled. "Come again?" Namine asked. "Nothing, thanks. So, everyone knows the plan?" Riku asked. "Yeah, we set sail at dawn." Sora replied."You okay with this Kahori?" Shibo asked concernedly. "Yeah, I've made up my mind. I want to go." Kahori whispered. Shibo smiled and went to their treehouse. " Where ya goin?'" Tidus asked. "Bed. Sora said dawn so I wanna get a lot of rest. Plus we need to pack." Shibo answered. " Right so good night." Sora replied as he followed Kairi to the treehouse. They all went to their tree houses to get some sleep. However, all of them know how hard this was going to be but they also had to think about the Destiny Islands, So right before bed, they thought about the ups and downs about this to get their thoughts straight. " This is going to be tough, but it must be done." everyone thought.

Khknight : Well, I am sorry to say that our story is drawing to an end.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Macduffygirl & Everyone Else : NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Khknight : I am very sorry but I'm losing ideas for this story and keep on getting ideas for others. But I have a great treat.

Everyone : WHAT?

Khknight : After this story is done, I will give permission to anyone to make a sequel to this story or a story based on this. As long as it doesn't diss the story.

Everyone : (claps and whistles)

Khknight : Stay tuned for the final installment of A Time That Seemed Endless!


	9. Chapter 9 Memories Never Fade

Khknight : Well, this is it.

Riku : HELP!

Sora : groans What did you do this time?

Riku : I infiltrated the Square-Enix company and changed it so Khknight can own Kingdom Hearts since the story is ending.

Government Official : There he is! Get him!

Khknight : Well, this is nice. Riku in pain.

Sora : I'll do the disclaimer. Disclaimer : Khknight DOESN'T own Kingdom Hearts, Yellowcard, Ashanti, Mariah Carey, or any of the characters except Shibo.

Khknight : Awwww. Why did you do that? The government guys stopped torturing Riku.

Riku : groans Dude, why are there like, a hundred of you?

Sora : Here's the final chapter and it's a doozy.

Chapter 9 Memories Never Fade

Early in the Morning

"Kahori? Kahori? Wake up?" Shibo called. "What? What's going on?" Kahori asked as she got out of bed. "Come on. We gotta pack. It's time." Shibo said with his head down, sheilding his eyes. " Oh, let's pack." Kahori said stuffing her stuff in Shibo's bag. "Lets get this furniture down." They brought the furniture down one at a time and brought them to the boat where everyone was waiting. "Everyone ready?" Sora asked. Everybody nodded their heads. "Bring your bags inside and come back out. RIku, Shibo, come wtih me. One of you guys, bring their stuff in." Sora commanded. Sora, Riku, and Shibo headed to the bridge while everyone else headed to the cabins to drop off their bags. Everyone came outside while Sora got the boat to sea. Everyone took one last look at the island before they set sail.

Later

Everybody played games while Sora, Riku, and Shibo took turns on the wheel. "How's everybody doin'" Shibo yelled. Everyone just smiled and said "Okay." "Good" He walked over to Kahori who was staring at the sea. "Hey, you okay? You seem a little sad." Shibo asked. "I just don't know if I did the right thing." Kahori replied still looking at the sea. "Well, what does your heart and mind say? That usuall helps me when I'm confused." Shibo suggested. "Well, my heart tells me I did and my mind says the same. But I can still feel doubt within me." Kahori explained. "I see. I think that doubt is trying to tell you there's something special about the island. Something that you grew very attached to." Shibo replied. "Maybe. Just maybe." Kahori said to herself. "Just remember. your island isn't gone. It will exist forever." Shibo replied as he went inside to the cabins. Soon, everyone, except Sora who stayed in the bridge, went inside to get some sleep. They had been sailing for hours so they wanted to sleep to pass the time.

Way early in the morning

Riku got up and walked down the hallway to check on Sora. When Riku opened the door to the stern, he got one heck of a wake up call. There was another storm but it was much stronger than the last one they encountered. "Sora! Sora!" Riku yelled as he climbed to the bridge. He found Sora stuggling with the wheel. "Sora, how long has it been like this?" Riku asked panicing. "Quite a while. It's gotten way too hard for just me to steer. Grab on!" Sora yelled over the storm. The power and force of the waves nearly knocked them overboard but luckily, they kept their balance. Everyone came running outside to see a huge storm. Riku saw them and jumped down. "Get inside! This storm is way too intense." Riku yelled as he pushed them inside. "No way! We stick together this time!" Tidus yelled. "Yeah! I don't care if I'm scared, I'm helping ya guys!" Selphie agreed.

A Few Moments Later

Riku and Sora allowed everyone to help. Rinoa and Leon held on to the rail on the left side of the boat to shift their weight if they had to avoid something. Cloud and Aeris did the same but they were on the right side. Wakka, Lulu, Tidus and Selphie did the same but they were at the rear of the boat. Namine and Kairi were at the front doing the same. Shibo and Kahori were stationed at the roof of the bridge to navigate and Sora and Riku remained at the bridge. Since they didn't have lifejackets, they tied themselves to random places on the boat but most of them were on the rails. One by one, the waves fell but with each command from Sora or Riku, they avoided them. "Uh, guys? You might wanna check this out!" Kahori cried. Everyone looked up at the horror that would seal their fate. A wave so huge, it would make the Destiny Islands look like bath toys. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt." everyone gasped. The wave crashed over them, the sank to the sea, and everylas one of them blacked out.

Sometime later

Sora opened his eyes and blinked for a couple seconds. It was morning and he saw something he thought he would never see again. "It can't be." He blinked again. "WOO OO! DESTINY ISLANDS! WE DID IT!" Sora cheered. He looked around to find the otheres floating on peices of the boat like him. "Wkae up guys! We did it!" Sora yelled as he swam to each one of them. Eventually, they woke up. "C'mon, lets get to shore. Put these pieces together so we can get there faster." Shibo commanded. They paddled all the way, singing a song they, ironically, thought about at the same time, Believe by Yellowcard. Eventually, they got to shore. "Aye, what's up with ya lads and lasses" the dockmaster asked when he found them lying on the sand. "Please, not now." Riku groaned. "Why you kids here? You should be at city hall for that emergency meeting." he replied. "WHAT? Can you show us the way?" Namine asked. "Sure, I'll drive ya too." So the dock master drove them to city hall where the mayor was talking about what to do about the missing kids.

At City Hall

"Thanks for the ride!" they replied as they got off the truck. "My pleasure mates, I was getting board anyway." he replied as the drove off. "C'mon, the whole island is probably here." Rinoa repleid as she pushed the doors open. They ran through the hallway passing many pieces of art of Destiny Islands "We will not stop until we find these childre." a voice said at the end of the hallway. "Come on! I can hear it!" Cloud yelled. He slamed against the doors but it would't budge. Riku ran into him but it still wouldn't open. Then, everyone else slamed againset the doors, the doors blasted open, and they came rolling out.

The children you're talking about wouldn't be us would it?" Shibo replied when he got to his feet. "Oh my god!" "Honey!" "I thought we lost you forever!" All of their parents came running to them, hugging them, and telling them how worried they were. Kahori, however was the only one still there. Shibo ran to her and brought her to the mayer who was at the front of the room. "Uh, Mr. Mayor?" This is Kahori. We found her on the island we were stranded on. Well, they found her, then they found me." Shibo explained. "Oh my goodness! Kahori! My daughter!" the mayor exclaimed shocked. "We must celebrate! How about a party this friday? It will give us five days to prepare!" the mayor suggested. Everyone nodded their heads. They went home for a good rest and a new day. That night, after talking to their parents, Shibo and Kahori discovered what happened to them. Shibo was trying to catch a big fish for his father's birthday but as hea was fishing, a storm hit and he most likely lost his boat that day. As for Kahori, she and her family were on a cruise for a family vacathion years ago. Then, a powerful storm occured that separated the family. Kahori was floating on suitcase one way and the rest of the family the other way. Kahori's family floated into a whirlpool which shot out Kahori's father but drowned her mother and older sister. It seems like a coincidence that all these events started with a storm. Ah, well.

Monday

Everyone had a good rest and felt brand new. However, they couldn't stop thinking about what to do about the party. So, the boys met up at Riku's house for some ideas for the party. "I know! A rap!" Tidus suggested. "Dumb." they replied. "A magic show?" Sora suggested. "Dumber." "We need something that requires and combines what everyone can do. I can play electric guitar and sing." Shibo explained. "I'm a drummer." Cloud muttered. "I play a bass guitar." Leon muttered after Cloud. "I can play the electric guitar too and sing!" Riku cheered. "I...well, play the...violin." Tidus replied turning red. "As for me, I'm a vocalist." Sora replied. "We all like Yellowcard right?" Shibo asked. They nodded their heads. "I see something here. Let's play a song by Yellowcard!" Shibo cheered. "Great! Grab your instruments and meet in my garage."So they ran home to grab their instruments while Riku cleared out the garage and worked on something. "We're back! We would've been back sooner but we had to help Cloud with his drum set." Sora exclaimed when they returned. "Great! Put these on your instruments." Riku replied as he passed out decals. "Red Penalty?" Tidus questioned. "It's the name of our band. What do ya think?" Awesome!" Sora cheered. "Come on, lets rehearse." Cloud snapped. So they plaed many songs by Yellowcard, trying to figure out what to play.

Meanwhile, at Aeris' house, the girls were trying to think of ideas for the party. "Maybe a dance routine?" Namine suggested. "It could work." they replied. "We can sing a song." Kairi suggested. "That could too." "We could do both." Kahori suggested. They thought for a moment. "Yeah, let's do that." Aeris cheered. :But we don't know any routines and we need to pick a song." Selphie replied. "We'll come up with something but we need to pick a song now." Rinoa explained. "Well, I was listeningt to the radio and Only U by Ashanti came on. Shake It Off by Mariah Carey came on after that." Kahori replied. "Those are good songs. Shall we use those?" Kairi asked. The nodded their heads. "Okay, so you guys will come up with a dance routine while I get the songs off the internet." Aeris replied as she ran to her room.

Thursday

Both groups worked on their ideas. A couple days before the party, Shibo and the others were walking throught the park talking about what they could do for the party. Suddenly, they ran in to Kahori and the other girls. "Uh...hi. What have you guys been up to?" Shibo asked. "We've been working on an idea for the party." Aeris replied. "Same here" Sora replied. "I got an idea." Cloud replied. "What?" everyone asked. "Well..." Cloud explained his idea and they all liked it so they ran over to Aeris' house and got to work.

Friday

It was the day of the party and the Destiny Islands were going out of wack. Everyone was frantically getting ready for the party. Eventually, everyone was calm. Shibo and the others went to city hall to drop off their instruments that morning so they wouldn't have to carry them that night. There, they found Wakka and Lulu. "Where have you two been?" Tdus asked. "We've been helping get ready for the party. The mayor asked us before we left on sunday." Lulu explained. "Oh, okay. We're going to drop off our instruments for tonight okay?" Shibo replied. "You do that." Wakka replied staring at a plate of cookies. So they dropped off their instruments and went home to get ready for the party. That night, everyone and their families arrived at the party. The boys wore tuxedos with red ties and leather shoes. The girls wore dresses as if they were going to a prom and had extra clothes for the show in bags. When Shibo arrived, it was unbelievable. He didn't have his bandana on!

"Whoa. Dude, I thought I'd ever see the day when you didn't have your bandana on." Sora replied in amazement. "I got it in my pocket. I'm going to put it on later." Shibo repleid as he went inside. Inside the ballroom, they were served dinner and talked to their families about their experience. "Attention please. Attention." the mayor asked on a microphone on a stage in the ballroom. "I would like to thank Shibo. For talking care and returning my daughter. I haven't seen her in years but I always thought she was alive." the mayor started breaking out in tears. "Also, our guests of honor have something for us. "the mayor replied as they went backstage. Sora took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Riku, Shibo, Tidus, and Cloud did the same. Shibo put his bandana on and Cloud put on his sunglasses. Leon took off his jacket and lef his sleeves as they were. The curtains opened and they started playing.

**I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here, it's all the same  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid **

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe

Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

The audience started clapping, cheereing and whistling when they ended their song. "Thank you, thank you. That song was Way Away by Yellowcard. The only other song we'll be playing is Believe by Yellowcard." Sora replied on the microphone.

**Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive  
But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed **

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.  
Be strong. Believe.

Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring it down alive  
And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

**Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile  
Wanna make a change or two right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile **

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day

The boys took their bows as the audience applauded. They took their instruments with them as the girls came on stage.

**Oh I cant wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone  
Boy you got me doing things that I would never do  
And I cant stop the way I'm feelin' if I wanted to  
I'm crazy bout the way that you could make me say your name  
And if I couldnt have you I would probably go insane cause... **

Chorus:  
Only u can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (only you only you can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)

Oh I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone  
Boy you stay inside my mind ain't no denyin' that  
And only you could do them things that got me comin' back  
Gotta be the realest thing that I have ever felt  
And I'll do wat I gotta do to keep you to myself cause..

Chorus:  
Only u can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (only you can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)

Crazy  
Bout the way you (make me) feel  
I just gotta have u  
Here and I  
Wanna let u  
Know  
I wont ever let u  
Go

Chorus:  
Only u can make me feel (only u can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (u can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)

Oh I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone...

The audience applauded as Kairi walked up to the microphone. "Thank you very much. That song was Only U by Ashanti and the next song we'll be dancing to is Shake It Off by Mariah Carey." Kairi explained as she moved away from the microphone.

**Chorus  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off **

By the time you get this message  
It's gonna be too late  
So don't bother paging me  
'Cause I'll be on my way  
See, I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes  
Just ask your momma she knows  
You're gonna miss me baby  
Hate to say I told you so  
Well at first I didn't know  
But now it's clear to me  
You would cheat with all your freaks  
And lie compulsively  
So I packed up my Louie Vuitton  
Jumped in your ride and took off  
You'll never ever find a girl  
Who loves you more than me

Chorus  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off

Bridge  
I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Off...

I found out about a gang  
Of your dirty little deeds  
With this one and that one  
By the pool, on the beach, in the streets  
Heard y'all was  
Hold up my phone's breakin' up  
I'ma hang up and call the machine right back  
I gotta get this off of my mind  
You wasn't worth my time  
So I'm leaving you behind  
Cause I need a real love in my life  
Save this recording because  
I'm never coming back home  
Baby I'm gone  
Don't cha know

Chorus  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciated all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off

Bridge

Chorus

Bridge

The girls took their bows as the boys came back on the stage. "We have one more thing for everyone and I thank you so much for throwing this party." Sora replied on a microphone. Shibo and RIku grabbed a couple microphones as Cloud, Tidus, and Leon joined the girls.

**I'm not sure what I see  
Cupid don't fuck wit me!  
Are you telling me this is a sign?  
She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys  
Are you telling me this is a sign? (OHHH!) **

Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
(Ooh wee!) Nigga you ain't no G!  
She likes my tone, my colone and the way I roll, you ain't no G!

It's legit, you know it's a hit  
When The Neptunes and the Doggy Dogg fin to spit  
You know he's in - tune with the season  
Come here baby, tell me why you leaving?  
Tell me if it's weed that you needing  
You wanna breathe? I got the best weed minus seeds  
Ain't nobody tripping VIP they can't get in  
If something go wrong then you know we get to Cripping

I'm not sure what I see  
You better don't fuck wit me!  
Are you telling me this is a sign?  
She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys  
Are you telling me this is a sign?

Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
(Oh ohhh! yeah!) Nigga you ain't no G!  
She likes my tone, my colone and the way I roll, you ain't no G!

Now you stepping wit a G, from Los Angeles  
Where helicopters got cameras, just to get a glimpse of our Chucks  
And our Khakis and our bouncer cars  
You wit you friend right? (yeah)  
She ain't trying to bring over no men right? (no)  
Shiieet, she ain't gotta be in the distance  
She could get high all in an instant

I'm not sure what I see  
You better don't fuck wit me!  
Are you telling me this is a sign?  
She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys  
Are you telling me this is a sign?

Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
(Oh ohhh! yeah!) Nigga you ain't no G!  
She likes my tone, my colone and the way I roll, you ain't no G!

Mami, mamasita, have you ever - flown on G5s  
From London - to Ibiza. You gotta have Cape Town  
You'll have Sunday's with chiquitas  
You'll see Venus and Serena, in the Wimbledon Arena  
And I can take you (Uncle Charlie, preach!)

Nigga don't be young and foolish  
You don't know what you're doing  
You don't know what you've lost until she's gone (gone)  
And her pretty face, drove you wild  
But you ain't got that Snoop Doggy Dogg Style

I'm not sure what I see  
Cupid don't fuck wit me!  
Are you telling me this is a sign?  
She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys  
Are you telling me this is a sign? (OHHH!)

Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
(Ooh wee!) Nigga you ain't no G!  
She likes my tone, my colone and the way I roll (hey!) you ain't no G!  
(Ooh wee!) You ain't no G! (oh oh ohh! .. Ooh wee!)

They took their bows and went back to their seats. "Now we have something for you to do." the mayor replied on stage. Suddenly, slow music started playing, the lights went off, and the dance floor was lit up by a disco ball. So they got on the dance floor and danced with their boyfriends/girlfriends. "You know what?" Sora asked Kairi. "What?" "This has been one awesome adventure." "Yeah, it's too bad this will only be a memory." "Don't forget," Sora replied. "Memories never fade."

Khknight : That's it. It's over, sadly.

Everyone : NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Khknight : Did everyone forget my treat? I'm allowing anyone to make stories based on this one as long as it doesn't diss it or anything.

Riku : Really? heh heh heh...

BOOM!

Riku : (groans)

Sora : Don't even think about it.

Khknight : Thanks Sora. And there's one more thing I got. I need you guys to vote for which story I'm going to start. Go to my profile and zoom down to planned stories. I got a bunch there and please hurry! KHK out.


End file.
